


My dearest

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (that’s sounds weird but eh whatev), Also Jeremy is trans but not out, I DO NOT SUPPORT SHIPPING JEREMY AND THE SQUIP IN ANY WAY, I sure do love aus where Michael is a vampire don’t I, ITS N A S T Y, Jeremy is married to the squip BUT IT IS NOT HEALTHY AT ALL, M/M, Sorta Dracula inspired au??, V e r y, and the Squip is the b a d g u y, b a d, blood tw, except Michael is the good guy, gotta love that consensual blood drinking that’s pleasurable for everyone involved, he refers to himself as Jeremy in his head but everyone else calls him his deadname, ment of abuse, or there will be blood coming up it is a vampire fic, this is not the intended purpose of tags I do not care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Can’t think of a summary just another work in progress fic whoopsie





	My dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I love the idea of vampire!Michael dressed in full out Dracula/Victorian era style clothes AND I also love the idea of Jeremy in a pretty dress so have a whole au to satisfy my craving for both these things

_My dearest father,_

_I apologize for the short notice, but I sadly will not be able to visit you in London next week as we arranged. Sterling has just informed me he has “an urgent business affair” he must attend to in Transylvania, so unfortunately I will not be able to see you likely until February, depending on how long the whole thing will go._

_You know how that man is… I will try to follow his advice and “treat it like vacation”, but considering we will be staying in some dusty, cold, centuries old castle that somehow still manages to be inhabited, I doubt I will be truly able to force myself to enjoy the stay. As well, he is bringing his assistant Richard along, which is perturbing in itself. Richard is a decent gentleman I suppose, but he’s rather aloof, and distant. I can never seem to read him, no matter how hard I try._

_It’s in my dearest prayers you are in good health and fortune father. I look forward to finally being able to see you after all this is over._

_Sincerely, your loving daughter Josie._

  
Jeremy shivered as their carriage neared the looming castle ahead. The biting January air chilled him to the bone, and regret at not packing warmer gnawed at his mind incessantly. “How much longer until reach the castle?” he called down to the coach driver.

“It’s not much further, don’t fret.”

He groaned at the lack of a solid answer, and glanced over to his husband Sterling, whose gaze was fixated on their destination. He had barely said a word the entire trip, and Jeremy was beginning to get restless from the silence. Richard sat next to him, but he hadn’t been much for conversation either.

“So Richard, how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine, and you?”

“I’ve been getting along alright.”

That’s all Jeremy had been able to pry out of him, before the carriage descended into silence yet again. It was just plain uncomfortable at this point, so Jeremy rejoiced when the carriage finally pulled up to the front door of the castle.

The coachman gently helped Jeremy out of the carriage, and set him down on the snow covered ground. “I’ll be back with your baggage miss.”

Jeremy smiled politely at him, wincing at the not so subtle flirty wink the coach man gave before turning to retrieve said baggage. Sterling glared at him.

“I can get my own things, thank you” he said abruptly to the coach man, taking his bag of work supplies from the the man's hands. The coach man stared in confusion, but then shrugged and went back to unloading their luggage.

Jeremy shifted uneasily, knowing Sterling would probably be in one of his possessive moods all day, the ones he always got in when other men showed interest in Jeremy. It usually wasn’t too bad, but… when it was… Jeremy had the marks to show for it.

To prove his point, Sterling put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, and gripped not so hard that anyone would think it odd, but so that Jeremy would notice. That Jeremy would know who he belonged to.

“It’s magnificent isn’t it, the castle.”

Jeremy had to say he agreed. Despite its age, the castle had been well maintained, with only slight wear visible on the stone exterior. “Do you know much about our host?” he asked his husband.

Sterling got a glassy look in his eyes. “Oh yes, I am quite familiar with him… quite familiar indeed…”

Jeremy peered curiously at him. “But… you have never met him?”

“No, but I have done some extensive reading up on him, that’s not odd is it?”

It was in a way, but that wasn’t important. The coach man had gathered up all their luggage, and beckoned for them to follow him inside. Jeremy eagerly passed through the large wooden doors, and was welcomed by a warm, cozy fireplace in the centre of the main room, a contrast from the bitter cold outside.

“Your rooms are upstairs” the coach man said, bowing. “We weren’t sure if you wanted to share a room or sleep separate Mr. and Mrs.Quinton, so we had a room prepared for each of you.”

“I’d prefer if we slept together-“

“I-I’d prefer to sleep alone!” Jeremy stammered, earning a distasteful look from Sterling. “B-Because you know what bad night terrors I’ve been having right dear, I wouldn’t want to keep you up, y-you know?”

“...I suppose not…”

Jeremy sighed with relief. “Well now that that’s settled… when will we be meeting with our host?”

“Hm, yes, shouldn’t the master of the castle be greeting us?” Sterling added, staring down the coach man, who looked away awkwardly.

“The master shall meet with you at dinner time, he apologizes for hiding away, but he tends to be… a late riser, if you will… why don’t you rest until then, you all must be very tired.”

Sterling was about to object, before Richard piped up. “I am feeling a bit worn to be honest…”

Jeremy, after getting over his amazement that Richard actually spoke, nodded in agreement. “Yes, it would be nice to have a nap, just to be in best of condition before we meet the master.”

Sterling sighed. “Fine…”

  
“Michael?”

Jenna knocked twice on the lid of the coffin. No reply.

“Michael, hello?”

She knocked again. Still no reply.

“Michael, if you don’t get out of that coffin I swear I am going to tip it over and dump you out of it, you have _guests_ goddamnit.”

An annoyed grumble came from inside the coffin. “Alright, alright, I’m getting up…”

Michael stumbled out of his resting place, still drowsy and disoriented. “Nnghh… where are my… glasses…?” he mumbled, looking around at his blurry surroundings aimlessly.

Jenna chuckled as he almost tripped over his own cape. “Their on the dresser, just as they always are.”

“That’s great, now could you maybe, I don’t know, clarify which of the blurs of colour around me is the dresser?”

“I hope your grateful you have people like me to help you out on the daily” Jenna tutted as she handed him his glasses. “Especially since your literally blind as a bat.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Har har, bat jokes… like I don’t hear those often at all…”

“Your just so easy to make fun of Michael dear, now make yourself presentable, your guests are waiting.”

“Hmph… I always look presentable…”

**Author's Note:**

> (Those clothes have not yet had a formal introduction but just iMAGINE THEIR BEAUTY BLEH)


End file.
